


Morning Tea

by finereluctance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Are Silly, Community: rs-small-gifts, Gift Exchange, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finereluctance/pseuds/finereluctance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius really likes his tea in the morning. Remus likes spending time with Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_realduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Men and Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871680) by [the_realduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck). 



***

Sirius liked to believe he was something of a mysterious, leather-jacket wearing rebel. Which, Remus supposed was true around Hogwarts. You didn’t see too many wizards wearing leather jackets and riding motorcycles on their summer holidays. However, he wasn’t nearly as mysterious as he thought he was. At least not to Remus.

You see, Remus knew all about Sirius’ habits, including his morning cup of tea. He’d accidentally discovered it during first year, when he’d been sitting in the kitchens enjoying his own cup of tea at the unorthodox hour of seven in the morning and a sleepy, messy-haired Sirius had stumbled in searching for tea of his own. He’d smiled shyly from behind his cup, still uncertain how he felt about the loud-mouthed, rambunctious pureblood, and Sirius had smiled back conspiratorially. “Don’t tell James,” the dark-haired boy whispered. “He’ll make fun of me.”

It was a secret Remus had kept for years, their own special morning tradition that he savored because it was one of the rare times when Sirius was quiet and mostly content to sit still. As the years passed, he’d kept his attraction to his friend quiet, tried not to think on it often, except for the stray thoughts that slipped through his mind during their morning cup of tea.

Christmas morning of their seventh year, James found out about their morning tea time. They had all been up drinking most of the night with the majority of their seventh year classmates who stayed at school over the holiday for one final Christmas party, until everyone had passed out in the common room during the wee hours of the morning. When Remus woke to the early morning sunshine a couple hours later, his head pounded something fierce. He was tucked against the back of a sofa with Sirius’ back pressed all along his front, their bodies close in ways Remus purposely avoided so as not to feed the desire he had for his friend. With reddened cheeks, Remus scrambled free from the tight space, unintentionally waking Sirius in the process, and tripping over James who was asleep on the floor in front of the sofa.

Sirius smiled sleepily and followed after Remus, much to his embarrassment, as he headed for the kitchens and a cup of tea. He knew he could have gone anywhere but the kitchens if he wanted to get away from his friend, but he couldn’t help himself. Remus **wanted** their morning time together, he treasured it, knowing they only had a couple more months of it before they would go their separate ways after graduation. Remus still hadn’t managed to lose the blush when Sirius sat next to him on the counter, their thighs touching from hip to knee, and it only intensified when James walked in a moment later and stared at the two of them in shock. A glance at Sirius revealed the unflappable pureblood sported a flush of his own across naturally pale cheekbones. 

Thankfully James’ teasing and laughter had been entirely focused on Sirius’ love of tea after that, so Remus managed to disappear without notice during their tussle. The flutter in his chest told him he needed to be more careful in the future or he’d end up completely broken-hearted if Sirius ever discovered the truth of his feelings.

***

The 14th of November, 1979 was one Remus would remember for a very long time. The war was gearing up, becoming more threatening by the day, but they had a night off from patrols that night and the full moon was a fortnight away, and so Remus hadn’t protested too loudly when Sirius dragged him out to a muggle nightclub. 

He had enjoyed the chance to just spend time with his friend for the first time in a long time, but as the drinks continued it became more than that. Sirius always was an affectionate drunk, something that hadn’t changed since they left Hogwarts, and as the night wore on Sirius danced with the attractive muggle girls less and less, and Remus more and more. The dark-haired man seemed more than happy to plaster himself against Remus, their arms wrapped loosely around one another as they danced in the crowded club. Remus couldn’t bring himself to push Sirius away, not when it was the most affection he’d had since they left Hogwarts, so he drew his friend closer and let himself enjoy the press of his friend’s warm body against his own for one night.

***

Afterwards, Remus suspected that Sirius didn’t remember their night at the club. He was quite drunk when Remus had dragged him home and tucked him into bed and they never spoke about it after that. It took over a month before Remus began to wonder if Sirius did remember after all. 

It was just before Christmas when Marlene McKinnon caught Remus after an Order meeting. She had gone out with Peter a couple of times that month, but didn’t have any idea what to get him for Christmas, so she’d drawn him into a quiet corner while they discussed different options. After eight years of friendship, Remus was firmly of the mind that the way to Peter’s heart was through his stomach, but she took some convincing.

He was listening to her thoughts on the matter when he happened to glance up and catch Sirius’ heated gaze. It was like someone had reached into his chest and squeezed his heart when he saw Sirius’ eyes go dark and stormy as he watched them. Remus had never seen that look before, and certainly never saw it directed towards him. He shivered under the intense scrutiny, incapable of looking away until Sirius stormed away in the middle of a conversation with James.

What was that all about?

***

The new year dawned, and Remus was done denying his attractions. He knew that Sirius remembered that night at the club, if the looks and blundering were anything to judge by. Remus had never seen his friend so awkward; it was endearing to know he made Sirius uncomfortable with just a smile or a brush of his fingers over fine wrists. He would stand a little closer than necessary, his voice a bit lower than normal when it was a private conversation between the pair of them, and Sirius would positively **squirm**.

“I, um, I thought you had a date with that Jessica bint, Moony?” Sirius stuttered when he answered the door and found the werewolf on his doorstep with a six pack.

Remus smiled and brushed past him to enter the apartment, dragging his fingers down the length of Sirius’ arm as he did so. “Don’t be ridiculous, Sirius,” he smiled as he ducked into the kitchen, his eye catching his friend’s when he peeked back out. “Why would I need her when I have you?”

Sirius remained the doorway, dumbstruck as Remus made himself comfortable and picked out a muggle film for them to watch. The werewolf smiled from the sofa when Sirius joined him, and it was just like old times after that. He didn’t think about sitting a little closer than friends would and it was entirely comfortable when Sirius got sleepy and leaned heavily against Remus’ side with his head on the werewolf’s shoulder. 

***

Remus scarcely remembered the 17th of March. They had been on a mission and raided a Death Eater meeting, but after that, the only thing he remembered was the excruciating pain that bloomed across his chest from a magically induced wound. It could have been a moment or an hour later, but he was in Sirius’ arms and he looked up at his friend through watery eyes. “Padfoot…” he’d murmured before it all went dark.

***

He’d barely recovered from the curse wounds when the full moon hit, so by the time he was entirely recovered it was well into April. Remus paced his own flat for most of the night, unsure how to broach the subject with Sirius. Subtle flirting hadn’t worked, so it was time to just put it out there and hope for the best. He glanced at the clock: 7:25am. Sirius should be awake already. There was no time like the present.

With a deep breath, Remus apparated to Sirius’ flat and hoped it would end the way he wanted it to. 

“Wasn’t expecting to see you this morning, Moony.” Sirius sounded confused to see the werewolf on his doorstep. “Do you, uh, want a cuppa?”

Remus smiled and nodded, relaxing slightly as he entered the familiar hallway and followed Sirius to the kitchen. He could only hope he’d read Sirius right over the last six months… they’d known one another eight years and he’d never been so nervous. He could lose everything if Sirius didn’t feel the same way. 

He cleared his throat while Sirius fixed him a cup of tea, his fingers rubbing absently at the back of his neck. “I, um, I’ve been thinking.”

“What a novel concept.” Remus could **hear** the smirk in Sirius’ voice.

Remus glared at him and the ‘Shut up, Padfoot’ went without saying at this point. Only after Sirius went quiet did Remus look at the counter top while he sought out that bit of Gryffindor courage to say what needed to be said. “So I’ve been thinking… mostly about how short life is.” The pureblood stayed quiet, which Remus was immensely thankful for, as he continued, “Because of that, there are some… things... I should tell you about.”

He hoped Sirius would keep his silence so he could just spit it out, but while he attempted to find the right words, Sirius asked “What sort of things?”

The werewolf shifted under the scrutiny from his friend, nervous to the point he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and refused to make eye contact. “Like how your love of morning tea makes my knees spasm.” That wasn’t what he meant to say.

“Your knees?” Sirius sounded confused and oddly breathless, but Remus wouldn’t look at him. 

Remus felt his face heat up and he stared down at the dented and stained wooden tabletop. “And my fingers too, sometimes.” Still not what he’d meant to say. Dammit. He was better with words than this unintelligible conversation suggested. He had practiced what to say!

“You know, Moony,” Sirius replied a moment later, his voice lower when his feet came into Remus’ peripheral vision as he approached the werewolf. “For someone who reads as much as you do, I thought you’d have found another way to tell me you fancy me.”

He trembled when Sirius stopped next to him, the pureblood’s tone unmistakably teasing but he hadn’t freaked out or run away. Hopefully, he looked up at Sirius through his lashes. “Yes, well, I figured I’d best get the embarrassing part out of the way.”

Remus stopped breathing when Sirius’ hands cupped his jaw. “You’re ridiculous,” he murmured fondly, and a moment later Remus’ brain all but melted when Sirius kissed him for the first time. 

***

Remus sleepily pulled on a pair of pants that were probably not his and headed for the kitchen, the need for tea more necessary than the need for sleep. Sirius would be awake in a few minutes anyway, and for as long as Remus knew he friend, he knew Sirius was useless without his morning cup of tea.

He set two cups on the table and stretched, running his fingers through sleep-mussed hair to stop it from sticking up in all directions. “Morning,” he yawned and settled back against a solid chest when warm, strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

“I thought you hated mornings.” Sirius’ voice was soft when he nuzzled against the werewolf’s neck, drawing a contented noise from Remus.

“I do,” he murmured with a smile, turning just enough to kiss Sirius. He felt the other man shiver and he pulled away with a knowing smirk. “Now drink your cuppa.” Remus also knew his friend well enough to know that his mind went straight to the gutter, but the promise of tea was one to be fulfilled before other activities that required a bit more alertness. He drew away and took his own cup of tea, smiling when Sirius did the same.

“Thank you,” Sirius smiled behind his cup, and not for the first time Remus was glad he had sat down when his knees went weak.

Hogwarts may have been behind them, and the future was uncertain, but Remus knew they would continue to share that morning cup of tea.


End file.
